Nicky, Ricky, Dicky
Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn is an American comedy series produced by Nickelodeon. The series revolves around the Harper quadruplets who have nothing in common but their birthdays and parents. Being quadruplets means four times the fun and four times the drama! Sibling rivalry runs deep in this family, but this "quad squad" can solve any problem when they work together. NRDD stars Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper, Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper, Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper, Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper; with Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper and Allison Munn as Anne Harper and Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine. Four stars on the American Nickelodeon TV sitcom, School of Rock have appeared in the show. Tony Calvero (Mr. Finn) appeared in Mission: Un-Quaddable as JT Steele. Breanna Yde (Tomika) appeared in To Be Invited or Not to Be as Simone. w:c:schoolofrockseries:Ricardo Hurtado|Ricardo Hurtado]] (Freddy) appeared in Not-So-Sweet Charity as Joey Montagelli. Jade Pettyjohn (Summer) appeared in The Wonderful Wizard of Quads as Rose Dirken. Mace Coronel, who portrays Dicky Harper, announced on Instagram on September 10, 2017 that he had made a mutual agreement with Nickelodeon 3 weeks ago to be off the show. However, the show will continue to go on without him. https://www.instagram.com/p/BY3uYbbAwQd/ The show had the same laugh tracks as Raven's Home in Season 3 but now has the default laugh tracks. The show is based in Boulder, Colorado (USA) Cast & Characters Main Characters * Dawn Harper (Lizzy Greene) is the oldest of the quadruplets. She is four seconds older and four seconds wiser. Because of this, she considers herself to be the leader of the pack. Being the only girl in the quad, Dawn has a big challenge dealing with her brothers. * Ricky Harper (Casey Simpson) is the brain of the Harpers but he can easily get in trouble. Sometimes, his little brain can cause a big disaster. * Dicky Harper (Mace Coronel) is the "cool" boy of the Harpers. He always tries to find the easy way out. He is also the pint-sized ladies' man. * Nicky Harper (Aidan Gallagher) is the good-mannered boy of the Harpers. He is also shown to be less problematic. He is very much into cooking. * Anne Harper (Allison Munn) is the mother of the quadruplets. * Tom Harper (Brian Stepanek) is the father of the quadruplets, but often behaves more childish than a child. * Mae Valentine (Kyla Drew) is Dawn's best friend and a friend of the quads. She considers herself to be the fifth quad. She was a recurring character in the first 2 seasons and was promoted to a main character in Season 3. * Josie Cooper (Gabrielle Elyse) is an employee of Tom Harper. She was a main character in Season 1. Recurring Cast * Siena Agudong as Natlee * Lincoln Melcher as Mack * Theodore John Barnes as Miles * Hayden Crawford as Dooley * Isabella Revel as Avery * Jonah Hwang as Britt * Jessica Belkin as Madison * Lydia Boland as Molly * Molly Jackson as Brianna * Maddie Ziegler as Eiffel * Mackenzie Ziegler as Lilly * Spencer Tomich as Trey Referrences Category:Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn